Cette nuit là
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Juste une nuit entre Castiel et Dean, remplie d'interrogations et de paroles, et peut-être aussi d'amour.


**Bonjour! Voici un nouvel OS Destiel, court malheureusement, mais qui j'espère vous plaira! Rated T pour scène sexuelle lime!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

L'un gémissait, l'autre le suivait. C'était si bon d'être ensemble, que ce soit n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment aussi. Du moment qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Castiel sur Dean, bougeant en lui avec passion pour lui soutirer des rugissements de plaisir qui risqueraient de le faire jouir à tout moment. Les bruits de plaisir de Dean lui étaient si doux, à ses oreilles célestes. Ceux de Castiel étaient un pur bonheur à Dean. D'habitude, il se fichait presque du plaisir de ses conquêtes du moment que lui prenait du plaisir, mais avec Castiel, c'était différent. D'habitude, Castiel n'écoutait pas le plaisir des autres, pourquoi en aurait-il besoin quand lui ne connaissait pas encore le plaisir?

C'était juste...une explosion de saveurs pour les deux amants qui s'aimaient furieusement. Chacune de leurs rencontres était une torture lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher et se promettre de ne plus jamais abandonner l'autre. Chacun des moments partagés ensemble était une torture quand ils ne pouvaient se serrer dans les bras de l'autre et s'avouer leur amour mutuel.

Amour, au départ, aucun des deux amants ne savait vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Dean, coincé des sentiments, n'aimait pas parler d'amour.

Castiel, ange au service du Seigneur, ne savait pas définir l'amour par ses propres mots.

Mais quand ils avaient fini par comprendre ce qu'était l'Amour, le vrai et l'unique, ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur relation tournait autour de ça. Un besoin d'être ensemble, de se retrouver, de se protéger, de s'aimer.

Et là, ils se le prouvaient une nouvelle fois. Dean était passif cette fois là. Lui qui s'était attendu, au début de leur relation entièrement sexuelle, à voir un Castiel rougir devant son sexe, il s'était rendu compte que malgré son innocence, l'ange avait des connaissances pas modestes sur le sujet! Bon, en même temps, il vivait depuis quelques milliards d'années, les secrets de l'union entre deux êtres ne devait pas lui être inconnu...encore ce soir là, alors que Castiel le prenait avec fougue, Dean ne retint pas un sourire quand il pensa que son cher amant pouvait observer deux êtres faire l'amour. Son cher ange était peut-être un voyeur, qui sait!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? demanda Castiel entre deux coups de reins.

-Oh rien, Cas'! Continue et ne t'avise pas d'arrêter une seule seconde! rugit en retour Dean, s'accrochant aux hanches de son amant.

Un simple sourire attendri lui répondit, alors que Castiel redoubla de passion dans ses mouvements de butoir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait? Faire plaisir à Dean et lui faire oublier ses ennuis quotidiens. Tout ce que Dean souhaitait? Aimer Castiel et lui faire comprendre qu'il le pardonnait pour toutes ses erreurs passées...et futures.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?! soupçonna alors le chasseur.

-C'est moi qui ais posé la question en premier! rappela Castiel, s'arrêtant légèrement.

-Cas'! l'avertit cependant son cher amant, pressant ses mains sur ses fesses musclées pour l'empêcher d'arrêter ses foutus mouvements jouissifs.

-Toi d'abord!

-Je me disais que...oh dieu...tu pouvais observer des couples coucher ensemble, non? gémit le blond, croyant voir des étoiles autour de lui...et une auréole sur la tête de Castiel!

-J'avoue que ça m'est arrivé, de même que d'observer des accouchements et si besoin apaiser la mère qui souffrait..., énuméra Castiel.

-Cas'! le rappela Dean à l'ordre.

Pas que parler d'accouchement en plein ébat sexuel le dérangeait, mais parler de souffrance alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à son ange en espérant jouir l'empêchait de jouir, justement! Il supplia du regard son amant d'aller plus vite, d'aller plus loin, et de le suivre dans son orgasme, ce au quoi Castiel répondit à l'affirmatif, cessant de parler. Vraiment, il ne pouvait plus en douter, songea le chasseur. Castiel était vraiment doué pour le sexe, malgré que quelques mois plus tôt, il était toujours innocent, quoique ce mot pouvait ne pas s'appliquer aux anges.

Enfin, après des ébats plus que torrides ce soir là, l'humain se colla à son ange en rugissant de plaisir, sa semence coulant contre le ventre de son amant céleste qui se perdait aussi dans son plaisir. Et dire qu'il avait attendu si longtemps pour connaitre cette sensation de plénitude en compagnie de son protégé...

-Je t'aime, Dean, lâcha Castiel après s'être doucement retiré du blond dans les nuages.

Ce dernier se contenta d'une toute petite phrase qui aurait pu vexer le brun, mais l'ange savait bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait compris le message. Dean avait toujours du mal à exprimer son amour, mais il le montrait en restant près de lui, en le regardant avec amour...et cette phrase là, celle qui sortit de la bouche du chasseur, elle lui prouva encore une fois qu'il l'aimait.

-Je sais, Cas'.

* * *

**Tous les avis sont les bienvenus!**


End file.
